Mippan Terms
This dictionary represents all the unique terms and definitions of English in the Mippan System. A annexic adj. - ''ə-'''nɛk-sɪc #having great power; very powerful / The annexic spear seemed to pierce through the sky. #at a very high level / Sometimes, the 9th and 10th degrees are known as the pre-annexic and annexic degrees. #greater in success than another / The annexic sports team for this season was the Juggernauts; 12 - 5. #The annexic hour is the hour when Gero seems the brightest or darkest. *'verbs; annexate' *'nouns: annex' *'adverbs: annexedly' *'pronouns (informal): 'nex' ''arsonile adj. - ''ɑː-sə-''naɪl'' #comparable to or like a fire / The room had an arsonile temperature. #consisting of colors of warm temperature / Jon's painting of a burning warehouse was arsonile. #cruel and monstrous / The arsonile terrorists bombed down 27 houses in 3 nights. B '''''bangbelt n. - 'bæŋ'-bɛlt''' #a pile or bunch of intriguing objects from a nonmiscellaneous category / A bangbelt of jewels surrounded me. #a portable storage compartment used to store weapons, wore on the forearm / My bangbelt was filled with grenades. *'adjectives: bangbeltan' C campus n. - kæm'-pəz #land lawfully owned by a group containing an organized grid of buildings; usually surrounded by a fence or alike / You can find the quarters and the parking area on the left side of the campus. #the main base and surrounding area that an annexing group builds upon their new land / "Take the prisoners to the campus," Chief Squadral ordered. ''caney adj. - ''keɪ-niː #skeptical and worrysome / The caney actor had stage fright. ''complex n. - ''cɒm-plɛx #a station, fort, or facility (may float in mid-air) that contains a terminal(s) and/or network(s); serves a purpose to a group / This complex supplies specimens of substances to the MASET chemical plants. D '''''diamete adj. - 'daɪ'-ə-mɛt''' #having to do with circular or spherical features / The most common diamete features of antimatter are diamete mass, diameter, axis circumference, and bulge. #Antimatter's diamete mass refers to its maximum elasticity during pressure. To find diamete mass, this formula is used: *((mass x volume) / (mass x diameter) = n) / (elasticity x ((50 x -weight) / (2 / (n x n))) *Turn negative numbers into positive numbers *If: *m = 10 *v = 10 *d = 20 *e = 5 *weight = 7 *Then diamete mass = 0.112 *(Mathematics done by 12-year-old botanist who was born from alcoholic parents) drillbit n. - jrɪl'-bɪt #a tiny piece of debris from a rock such as stone or gravel, usually thrown out by a projectile / The bullet pierced through the brick wall, causing drillbits to scatter all over the sidewalk. #fallen, broken gears and parts of tools / You must be unintelligent if you think you can put together random drillbits and fix any tool. *'verb: drillbitten' E ''enquirity n. - ''ɛn-'quɪə'-ɪ-ti #entirety of one in a group / Each enquirity in the playlist was all music. #a well-behaved / Everyone in my class is an exemplary enquirity. F ''fylnch - '' fɪlnk #a trusted and wise god / Fylnches are often characters in Rhaopic mythology. G H I J K L M N O obeve - əʊ-'biːv' #circular or spherical with a fat bulge in the middle / Chet has an obeve stomach from his interest in food. #continuous; endless / Life cycles are an obeve feature of nature. P '''''paradox n. - 'peə'-rə-dɒks''' #a chaotic wave of thin antimatter that pushes through outer space; if reaches a system, will have an effect on the planets, moons, etc. / The collapse paradox is a wave of dark light that passes through a system, which gives stars a temporary atmosphere and all spherical objects will have a drought for 70% of the time the paradox persists. #a meeting with yourself (nothing will happen during any contact, trust me) / I had a paradox with my 70-year-old self when my time machine took me to 2576. *'nouns (plural): paradoxi, paradoxes' *'verbs: paradonse' *'adjectives: paradoxial' prinican n. -'' ''prɪ'''-nɪ-kæn'' #a small, greenish-yellow bird with a short, turquoise beak; has a diet of tiny nuts and sea plants / I have a pet prinican that eats all my seaweed and acorns. *'adjective: prinicain' ''prosistent adj. - ''prəʊ-'sɪs'-tənt #of consistent prosperity / The most prosistent students in the school are the most intelligent. Q ''quantacious - ''quɒn-'teɪ'-shəss #major, but not prime or main / Senelae are a quantacious alien race in the Mippan System. #many; large in numbers or amount / There are a quantacious amount of videos on ameba2's channel. R ''represent v. -'' rɛ-priː-'zɛnt' #a dictionary defines a certain classification of words / This dictionary represents the Spanish language. *'nouns: representation, representative' *'adjectives: representative' *'adverb: representedly' S ''symbolic adj. -'' sɪm-'bɒl'-ɪk #'Symbolic terms' use many symbols (i.e. ☺) in them, such as N110 ''or ''½╗¥. #iconic; at the center of attention positively / I'm against symbolic wizards, always showing off their tricks. *'noun: symbol' *'verb: symbolize' *'adverb: symbolisedly' T ''terminal adj. -'' tɜː-mɪn-əhl #part or in control of a large network or system, usually in a facility, refers to objects / The terminal engine broke, so the whole place shut down. #A terminal dictionary 'represents terminology of a certain region or group of residents. *'noun: terminal *'verb: terminalate' U '''''ultraneutral n. - 'ʌl''-chrə-'''nuː-chrʊl #a power that someone uses by cairsol energy stored in their muscles; transferred into DNA and opened into the area as stable light / Redstorming, calvating, and bronsating are all ultraneutrals created by the faque and breaun muscles. #(ʌl-chrə-'nɛ'-trɪl) a powerful, colorless electric energy mist used to secure the energy in specific thick ultraneutrals / After careful studies, Corr Barele discovered that the ultraneutrals in ''derstroide are what make it produce heat, light, and velt energy waves. *'verbs: ultraneutriate''' *'adjectives: ultraneutralate' V ''velt n. - ''vəlt #power that can tear atoms apart and refill them with atomic juices / Put velt and gasoline into a dispenser and you can kill everyone by spraying it everywhere. *'verbs: veltate' *'adjectives: velt' W ''weroa - ''wə-'rəʊ'-əh #a decoration with only a pattern / The weroa I had put upon my wall looked like an elephant eating a giant, demonic marshmellow. #the same pattern throughout different weroa / I have opinions on the weroa on this ornament. *'adjectives: weroatal' *'adjectives: weroatic' X Y Z Symbolic Prefixes and Suffixes ''-user ''- j'''-zɜː / '''uː-zɜ #of or relating to the use of technology / telepratheuser, predexatuser, urbanuser #being of a prone ware / bangbeltuser, obevaluser, produser Pronunciation Guide IPA - See guide at WWW here italic ''= small emphasis '''bold '= large emphasis Category:Mippan System